Les Bijoux et L'homme Seul
by Good Evening
Summary: PWP Yaoi/slash DiamondLapis. Implied drug use.


"Get off of me!" Lapis growled. Diamond was, as a hated enemy, far too close for comfort.

"Why? You certainly seem excited to have me this near, or is that the problem? Can't take the pleasure, can you, little jewel?" Lapis eyed the man furiously, ready to claw the other eye out at first choice.

"If there were any pleasure to be had, it would come in the form of a knife plunging into your gut." Diamond flinched, gripping Lapis's hair tightly and yanking his head back. The boy yelped in slight pain, still struggling against the white monolith. This was becoming far too troublesome. Diamond had to think of something. He had to get Lapis to calm down.

Ah!

It clicked in his head suddenly: he would drug the fidgeting teen! But how? How the Hell was he going to get a mixture so sinister into Lapis's body? He couldn't force him, the trouble would surely triple, and he didn't want either of them to be mortally wounded by the end of the night. No, he had to get Lapis to drink some wine, or perhaps gobble down a plate of food as he'd seen the boy do before.

Lapis continued to slap and struggle, and, upon feeling the taller male lean in close, closed his eyes and thrashed violently. A blow that should have reached a rather decadent eye patch found nothing but oxygen, nitrogen, and a myriad of other chemicals dubbed 'air.' Instead, he found the monarch measuring out drinks.

"I figured you'd be thirsty or something. It wouldn't do to have you exhausted and dehydrated before we could even get to the fun part." Lapis eyed the man in distaste, soon realising why he would go to such great lengths to lay with such a peasant boy. Diamond refused eye contact, instead viewing the fine crystalline chalice he held in his gloved palm.

Lapis stared at him poisonously, the prior word what he expected to be somewhere in the drink being handed to him. Diamond scoffed, putting the cup on the sideboard when he saw the boy would not take it.

"Oh, please. You can pout when I'm not around. For now, I'd simply like to enjoy our time _together_." Wincing, the mud-skinned boy stepped closer to the high window, thinking to jump from it and possibly land on a pile of snow. But, upon finding nothing but the barracks, gulped and sidled back to his original position. Diamond raised an eyebrow, but sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, screw negotiation." He said, and Lapis went into fight-or-flight mode. But Diamond moved toward the door, and shook the handle to open it.

"Obviously, you aren't going to cooperate without a bit more time to think about your position. I, personally, think you should come to appreciate this passion, but it may be the fact that you reject acknowledging it altogether that it stays." The silver-crowned beauty opened the door and stepped over the threshold. A glassy key swung from his fingertips precariously, and Lapis licked his lips as he eyed it.

'Go ahead.'

But Diamond didn't have to say it. Lapis lunged for the precariously perched novelty. Quickly, the Crown swept out of the room, locking the door swiftly. Lapis flung against hard, cold wood and metal, and screamed in his frustration.

"Dammit, you egotistical ass!" Diamond smirked as he stepped down the stairwell,

"Calm yourself, sweetheart; can't stand to be away from me for even a moment, can you?" Lapis banged his fist against the portal and desperately clawed at it. After a few minutes, he collapsed on the floor in a rumpled mess of limbs and clothing, hiding his eyes so that birds that passed buy the sole window could not see his tears.

How the Hell was he supposed to get out of this?

Lapis leaned against the scraping wood, feeling it scratch at his back through his clothing. He winced, imaging small scrapes and gashes forming and, feeling wet spots, rose and stripped himself of the article.

He strode to the armoire on the other side of the large room. Opening the doors, he gaped at the finery inside: warm woollen cloaks with golden embroidery and solid-jewel clips; breeches and skirts(he blushed oddly at the thoughtfulness, but wondered grimly at the other uses the deranged man might suggest of them), the first made of fine, sturdy fabric that would do famously riding, and the latter all fine silks and velvets of vibrant colouring. Socks and shoes and light cotton shirts, brightly tinted scarves that hung low on the rack: the closet was stuffed to the brim!

Shaking the astonishment, he scowled and growled. He couldn't wear these things. He couldn't bear the shame of relying on that man. He closed the cabinet and walked heavily to the bed. Absolutely bursting with pillows, throws and quilts, he _tched_ and instead lay his shaking body on the floor next to the opened window.

This had better damn well end soon.

He absolutely _hated _being trapped like this. He could barely stand sleeping inside, the walls so covering and pressing. It was almost like he were in a caved-in mine. Clawing at the stone floor for a moment, he finally relaxed and nestled into the soft, slightly torn material of his shirt. He had a nightmare.

_"Ah! Ah! D-MM!"_

_"Don't get lazy, come on: get in the game."_

_"But-urhhit's…too…much! Ah, stop, please!"_

_"Oh, I know you're lying. Just look at that cute little angry face! You can't possibly hate this, moaning so passionately about it!"_

_"I'm seriou-HO-LY-SHIIIIIIIT! Ah! Ah, uuuhwaaaahhh! D-Diamond…!"_

Lapis woke with a start. His head was groggy and his limbs felt like rocks in the slick sheets-SHEETS! He tried to jump out of the bed, fearing whatever moments he'd dreamed were real, but simply crashed into the other side of a wall of pillows. Turning shakily, his hands grasping at the fabric while his tanned skin paled in terror, relief spread through him as he saw no other body or life form at all in the space next to him.

Diamond grinned through his slit in the wall, the morning's excitement having already gotten him somewhat…excited. Mischievously, he lidded the small bottle he held in his hands, not daring to look away from the swaying, cat-like beauty.

Lapis stirred, not quite understanding his predicament.

"Wh-whoa!" He fell back into the bed, struggling to rise again. What was wrong with him? Could he even make proper use of a single limb? He tried to shake his head to clear it, but had not the strength. He felt positively drained. What was going on? Where was he again…? Oh, this was ridiculous. He had to be somewhere.

Aha! He was floating! No, that's impossible. Perhaps he was lying on a cloud? Yes, that must be it: He was relaxing on a cloud. But it was dark, and there were no stars. Oh, silly, the cloud was in a cave, of course! He felt daft, the answer was so obvious! He was just lounging on a cloud in a nice, dark, warm cave. Oh, this was paradise! He smiled, curling his slender fingers deeper into the cloud. It was very soft. Strange thing was, he couldn't feel anything else. It was as if the world had numbed him.

Wait! His mouth was open! And there was something sweet, he could taste it acutely. Oh, it was so good! He lapped at the liquid slowly pouring into his mouth. Feeling started to come back to him, and the warmth encompassed him completely. He could feel a soft draft caressing his cheek, and a dull thumping just beside him. His legs shifted and crossed, uncrossing and then crossing again. The liquid had stopped coming. He leaned his head upward to taste it again, but instead found something softer and warmer than the cloud,

A pressure pushed his chest and head down to the cloud, again, and he felt his mind reeling as the sensations became more and more vibrant. The cloud spun him around, and the pressure in his chest spread all over, the warmth to his lips deepening as he opened his mouth in order to savour that sweet sense once more. The touch to his mouth became more intense, and he felt a very hot thing enter his mouth. It played with his tongue. It, too, tasted sweet. He grinned at this: the taste had decided to come back to him! He felt absolutely bliss, the wondrous sensations increasing in feeling and quality as his world bent to instinct's need for just this moment. And it was only just a moment, what harm can such a short time do?

Diamond's grin couldn't get any wider; this was too damned easy. Lapis lapped at his tongue frantically, his dark hands searching out Diamond's cool skin for unknown relief. The boy unconsciously widened his legs at Diamond's command, and the man gently began kneading him in all places reachable.

Lapis gasped: what the Hell was this! It felt like the Gods, themselves were blessing him with these new feelings. Hot, then cold, and even hotter, the motions were topsy-turvy and threw him round and round in a discombobulated fashion. But he winced; something wasn't right. A pain spread from between his legs.

"Ah,"

"Shh, shh," Diamond comforted the boy.

Breaking the kiss, Lapis threw his head side-to-side, trying to find a way out of the pain. It shook him deeply, dumping him off of the cloud. He was falling into the pain, and there was no way he could find to get back to that unarguable pleasure.

"N-no, stop it…"

"It's only one finger, Lapis, dear. It helps you get used to what's coming."

'Finger?' What's a finger doing that could cause so much pain? And what was coming? Was the pain going to end? Ah! Now he got it. He had to get used to this to get back up on the cloud. He pressed himself into the finger-thingy, feeling it curl deep inside of him. He buckled, gasping again as his chest and back arched off of the cold cavern floor. He began rising again, and the pleasure slowly returned. But the pain grew again, the pressure inside of him growing with what he supposed was another 'finger.'

"Oh, Gods," Diamond was going to lose it. He was going to lose everything he'd worked for in one show of utter animalistic instinct. He had to stop it but, oh, shit: with Lapis moaning and pressing down his fingers like that….how could he possibly expect himself to keep control like this any longer?

Oh, good! Lapis was getting used to it! He was almost back up to that cloud. Almost back to the pleasure. It actually started to feel good, that pressure did. He wanted more of it, and attempted to plunge them deeper into him, groaning and smiling as they found their way to place he'd never before explored. He was very happy right now, the pressure being so generous as to let rest upon the cloud again. But he wanted more of it, still, and started to plead to the pleasure to

"Give me just a little, more. Please?" He was smiling. This was great!

Diamond couldn't take it anymore: he drew out his fingers and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the both of them. Lapis looked troubled, and tried to angle himself downward again to find the man's fingers. Grunting when he found he could not, he pushed down a little further each time. It was then that Diamond got an idea.

Bingo.

The cloud wasn't agreeing with Lapis. He was trying so hard, he really was! But that pleasure just wouldn't come back to him. Wait, there it was! But it seemed hotter than before, and hadn't it been smaller? Oh, well. He'd been gone from it for so long a time, perhaps it'd had a time to grow? It didn't matter, he pressed down further and immersed himself in the feelings that came tumbling his way.

Diamond's eyes were wide.

"Holy shit-" he had to keep from waking Lapis. But the boy was pushing down on his cock so eagerly! He couldn't bare it any longer-he took Lapis's hands and roughly threw them above the boy's head, holding them there. Then, spreading the lean legs of the lithe body beneath him, and perching one on his shoulder, he positively lunged into the sweet, tight heat.

Lapis gasped: it hurt. It hurt too much. He tried to stop it, but the cloud held his hands.

"N-noo! Haa-UH! Stop it!"

He couldn't stop it, it delved in too deeply. In and out, in and out. It hurt for the longest time. But then, something blossomed, and he could feel a different entity encase him. The other pressure, the one that had been on his lips, it came back. It swirled and danced with his tongue and the pain gently drifted away. But things began to cool, and then warm again. His world swelled with pleasure, and then burst over like a failed dam.

"Lapis, Lapis…" Diamond grit his teeth, feeling the smaller body begin to writhe more and more. Vaguely, he recognised the horrified grunt of realisation, but completely ignored it and dipped deeper into Lapis's hot body.

_D-Diamond!_ Lapis was about to push the corrupt, would-be-commit from his body, but felt a pang of feeling that overwhelmed him.

"Ah-ah-AH!" Lapis wriggled his hands from Diamond's sweat-slicked grasp and flung them around the man's back. He gripped tightly as he felt the monarch thrust in and out of his body. Oh, Gods, It felt so good! He couldn't imagine anything else at the moment, so immersed as he was in the throbbing lust that awakened deep inside him. It spread like a virus, meeting Diamond's demands and thrusts with an eager thump against the white hips of the silver-haired man.

Diamond couldn't last much longer, and he grappled Lapis's drooping erection.

"Ah!" Lapis twitched in his hands, positively melting to meet his desires. Diamond smiled, and then grunted as he felt the boy open up so he could thrust further into the tightness.

Spread-eagle, Lapis let loose Diamond's shoulders and fell back against the bed, his lower limbs hiked up on his captor's shoulders while his palms scrambled to grip the sheets and headboard. The thrusts became much more violent, and Lapis's head tossed around, his back arching to each deep movement Diamond took.

"Ah, L-Lapis…"

"Don't come yet! Please! More, please, more, uhh…!" A scream tore from Lapis's throat and his back would have broken had he bent it any more.

"Ahh!" Diamond filled his jewel, releasing all he had into the sweet envelope of his subject's beautiful, shaking body. Lapis paled, and released his own load, springing the substance onto his partner's chest and his own stomach.

"Ah-ah-ahh…." He felt Diamond's come swerve and spill deep into his body. Even when the man stopped did Lapis feel the strangely comforting, dark warmth of the remnants inside him. They slicked his insides and he felt them trickling inconspicuously down his inner thighs.

Diamond rose slowly, turning so he wouldn't crush his fated partner. He looked at Lapis, watching the fragile chest heave up and down delicately. He surveyed the small expanse of beautiful browned skin the wondrous individual had to offer.

He could die, happily right now. He thought this as he drifted into a blissful, dreamless sleep. Lapis, on the other side of the bed, was having quite the breakdown.

_You let him fuck you._

"Ah,"

_You let him fuck you hard._

"N-no." He whimpered, trying to ignore his conscience.

_You enjoyed it, didn't you? I wonder if he noticed how you moaned his name quietly as he __**came inside**__you._

"S-stop it…stop it, I say!" He whispered frantically, glancing over at the sleeping monarch as he raked at his scalp.

_You like being fucked, don't you? His size was pretty admirable…_

"SHUT UP!" Diamond stirred in his slumber, but thankfully did not wake. Lapis collapsed into himself, crying desperately as he tried to fully asses the situation. He could not. He called into the recesses of his mind for Lazuli and relieving comfort, but she would not appear. She didn't even speak to him.


End file.
